A New Pupil at St Trinians
by AngelKirstie
Summary: Okay, My First Crossover. Alex has being behaving badly and Jerry and Theresa have had enough-They're sending her to boarding school. However, St. Trinian's is no ordinary boarding school! Rated K plus for Safety
1. Cast & Characters

**A New Pupil (Background Information)**

**This fanfiction crossover takes place after the events of St. Trinians II: The Legend of Fritton's Gold.**

(Main) Characters & Cast

**The Troublemaker & New Student-**_Alex Russo_-Selena Gomez

**The Elder Brother-**_Justin Russo_-David Henrie

**The Younger Brother-**_Max Russo_-Jake T. Austin

**The Parents-**_Jerry & Theresa Russo_-David Deluise and Maria Canals Barbara (respectively)

**The Head Girl-**_Annabelle Fritton_-Talulah Riley

**The Ex-Head Girl/Superspy-**_Kelly Jones_-Gemma Arterton

**The Head Teacher-**_Miss Fritton_-Rupert Everett

**The Posh Totty-**_Chelsea_-Tamsin Egerton

**The Indie-**_Roxy_-Sarah Harding

**The Chav-**_Bianca_-Zawe Ashton

**The Emo-**_Zoe_-Montserrat Lombard

**The Geek-**_Lucy_-Ella Smith

**The First Years-**_Tania & Tara_-Cloe and Holly Mackie (respectively)

**The Eco/Trustafarian-**_Celia_-Juno Temple


	2. Enough is Enough

"ALEX!" yelled Jerry angrily "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET THROUGH TO YOU THAT YOU NEED TO BE MORE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

"Dad, calm down, there's no need to yell!" protested Alex.

Jerry looked at her.

"I mean, come on, nobody got hurt." Alex objected.

Jerry looked at her again.

"...much." Alex muttered.

"Nobody got hurt, huh? So there are 3 people with broken legs, 2 people with broken arms, 4 people with broken collar bones, and one person threatening to sue us; and that doesn't classify as people getting hurt?" Jerry ranted.

"I said much!" protested Alex, her eyes wide.

"That's not the point Alex! People got badly injured because of you!" Jerry said.

"I said that I was sorry!" Alex complained "Do you want me to suffer a punishment as well or something?"

"Jerry, my little sister Valentina went to boarding school and it really straightened her out! Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to send Alex to boarding school." suggested Theresa.

"Aw, Mom. Boarding School, really?" groaned Alex.

"Actually, Theresa, boarding school may not be such a bad idea..." Jerry said.

"It would totally be a bad idea!" yelled Alex.

"Justin, please tell them it would be a bad idea!" pleaded Alex.

"For some reason Alex, I can't!" replied Justin, a smile spreading across his face.

"Justin!" snapped Alex.

***

"Theresa, what do you think about this school?" called Jerry, beckoning to his wife on the other side of the room.

"Aw, Dad, you weren't serious about sending me to boarding school, were you?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I was." replied Jerry.

"I'll promise to behave myself if you let me stay here." Alex tried to compromise.

"I don't believe that you will honey." said Theresa.

"Anyway, let's see this school, Jerry." Theresa said.

"St. Trinians School For Bad Girls. That seems to fit the bill." She glared at Alex.

"Aw Mom, Can I go there?" asked Max.

Alex, Jerry and Theresa gave Max a look.

"Max, It's St. Trinians School for Bad _**Girls**_." Alex said.

"Yeah, and?" asked Max.

"It's a girl's school, genius!" snapped Alex.

"Yep, and it's the girl's school that _you_ will be going to Alex." said Theresa.


	3. REALLY, REALLY SORRY!

I AM NOT DEAD...JUST EXCEPTIONALLY BUSY WITH EXAMS! SORRY...WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS TO ALL MY STORIES SOON AS AN APOLOGY!

AND BY EVERY STORY, I MEAN **EVERY** STORY!

MY EXAMS SHOULD FINISH RELATIVELY SOON (IN A WEEK OR 2)


	4. The Head Girl

"Hello. My name is Annabel Fritton and I am head girl here at St. Trinian's." smiled the tall girl with brown hair, supposedly Annabel Fritton.

"Great...so you're a boring stuck-up stiff?" glared Alex moodily, folding her arms as she sloped after Annabel, along with her family.

"Alex!" hissed Theresa "You can't say that!"

"I'm ever so sorry about my daughter." Theresa said and she smiled politely and sheepishly at Annabel. The head girl nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course. Alexandra is entitled to her opinion." she replied, with a beam. Alex glared – she hated fake enthusiasm, or enthusiasm entirely for that matter.

"Alex. Not Alexandra." snapped Alex, pulling up her ugg boot with one hand, in an attempt to cover up her wand better. Her parents had said that she couldn't take her wand, but she wasn't going to stay in this hell hole with no magic.

"Fine, Alex, I'm sure you will enjoy it here at St. Trinians." smiled Annabel. Alex looked disbelieving, whilst Justin continued to stare at Annabel.

"Justin. Close your mouth or you'll catch a bug in it." Alex whispered, a smirk suddenly appearing on her face. Her older brother glared at her.

"Psh, whatever Alex. You're just annoyed that you have to go here." he retorted, smiling smugly at Alex who was outwardly fuming.

"And _You_ just think that she's hot." replied Alex, pulling a face at Justin who stuck his tongue out at her. Justin ignored her, even though her last comment had actually been true...

"Umm...Alex?" interrupted Annabel. Justin's face flushed bright red as he realised that Annabel had actually been listening in on their conversation.

"Would you like to come inside and meet your classmates?" she asked, as though she were trying not to laugh. Alex shot a death-stare at Justin and nodded sourly at the head girl.

"I'll be back in a bit Mr and Mrs Russo." Annabel added, smiling at Theresa and Jerry who nodded approvingly. Alex mimicked her from behind her back.

"See you in a bit." smiled Annabel quietly, as she passed Justin who blushed a bright red colour and nodded overenthusiastically. Alex rolled her eyes and followed Annabel sulkily. No matter how cool the other girls could be, Alex had made up her mind to hate everything and everyone at the school.

"Come on!" snapped Alex suddenly, grabbing the Head Girl's arm and dragging her up to the school doors, past the staring eyes of hundreds of gaping school girls.

Upstairs, hanging over the banister, Tania (one of the first-year twins) turned to her twin sister Tara and smiled approvingly.

"This new girl looks like good fun." Tania smiled, nodding her head. Tara nodded hers too.

"I think she seems pretty rebellious." added Tara with a grin.

"AWESOME!" the twins shouted unanimously, making the students close to them jump in surprise. They laughed and high-fived each other.

Downstairs, Alex was just getting signed in, unaware of the impression that the school was going to make on her, and also the impression that she was going to make on the school. Out of all of the rebellious schoolgirls there, Alexandra Margarita Russo was one of a kind...


End file.
